O jednego za dużo/Transkrypt
:Spike: Masz pocztę! :Twilight Sparkle: Oby się zgodziła! Oby się zgodziła! Oby się zgodziła! Taak! Przyjedzie do nas, przyjedzie do nas! :Spike: Zachowujesz się jak szalona, ale rozumiem, że Księżniczka Cadance zgodziła się przyjechać w ten weekend. :Twilight Sparkle: Nareszcie będę mogła spędzić trochę czasu z moją drogą szwagierką. To jest najlepsza wiadomość pod słońcem! :Fluttershy: Przepraszam was za to nagłe wtargnięcie, ale jestem taka szczęśliwa, że koniecznie muszę komuś o tym powiedzieć! Equestriańskie Towarzystwo Ochrony Rzadkich Gatunków udzieliło mi pozwolenie na obserwacje najrzadszych, maluśkich, najcudowniejszych magicznych stworzonek w Equestrii! Bryzusiów! :Twilight Sparkle: Wow, Fluttershy, to fantastycznie! :Fluttershy: Och, to nie tylko fantastyczne, to może być najlepsza wiadomość na świecie! :Pinkie Pie: Właśnie dostałam najbardziej niesamowity list, jaki kiedykolwiek dostał kucyk w całej historii kucykowej poczty! To jest ulotka o jednodniowej wyprzedaży używanych mebli ogrodowych! Aaah! Czy może być coś piękniejszego? :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia :Rarity: Masz tu szal na wypadek chłodu. :Applejack: Przygotowałam ci koszyk smacznych, świeżych jabłek, żebyś nie głodowała. :Twilight Sparkle: Baw się dobrze. :Fluttershy: Och, dziękuję, a ty miło spędź czas razem z Cadance. :Konduktor: Proszę wsiaadać! :Lektor: O jednego za dużo :Fluttershy: Do widzenia! Bywajcie, drogie przyjaciółki! :Pinkie Pie: Fluttershy! Przenigdy cię nie zapomnę! Ooo! Leci balonik! :Twilight Sparkle: Och, trochę się denerwuję przed wizytą Cadance. :Applejack: Jaki masz powód do zdenerwowania? Cadance cię kocha jak własną siostrę! :Twilight Sparkle: Tak, wiem. Zależy mi, żeby jej wizyta przebiegła bez wpadek. :Pinkie Pie: Obawiasz się czegoś? :Twilight Sparkle: Wiesz, naszych ostatnich paru spotkań nie można by raczej nazwać beztroskimi. :Rarity: Losy Equestrii faktycznie wisiały na włosku, kiedy ostatni się z nią widywałaś. :Twilight Sparkle: No właśnie! Cadance i ja nie miałyśmy właściwie okazji, żeby nacieszyć się swoim towarzystwem, dlatego to dla mnie ważne, żebyśmy w czasie jej wizyty mogły razem we dwie zrobić coś naprawdę fajnego. :Applejack: Domyślam się, że masz jakiś plan, który wam to umożliwi? :Twilight Sparkle: Nadarzy się wspaniała okazja. Tylko przez jeden dzień można zobaczyć w Ponyville objazdowe muzeum Star Swirla Brodatego. Cadance i ja możemy przez cały dzień oglądać eksponaty słynnego magika! :Rarity: Myślę, że spędzisz wspaniały, wolny od napięć dzień w towarzystwie Cadance! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie licząc napięcia w pytaniu, który dzwoneczek z kapelusza Star Swirla jest na wystawie. Dobra, zdradzę wam! To ten pierwszy! :Rainbow Dash: Bleeee! Hehe... sorki, coś mnie drapie w gardło. To brzmi jak jakaś żenada! :Rarity: Ja myślę, że to brzmi wspaniale. :Applejack: Tak, wygląda na to, że tym razem spędzicie czas bardzo przyjemnie i spokojnie. :Twilight Sparkle: O to chodzi, bez żadnych niespodzianek. :Księżniczka Cadance: Wasza wysokość. :Twilight Sparkle: Wasza wysokość. :Księżniczka Cadance: Eh, żartuję, Twilight! Jesteśmy szwagierkami, odpuśćmy sobie te formalności. Znając cię, zaplanowałaś coś dla nas. :Twilight Sparkle: Ojej! Tak myślisz? Poczekaj jedną chwileczkę. Dziewczyny... :Rarity: Dobrze, dobrze, nie musisz się o nic martwić! Zrobimy wszystko, żeby nic, ale to nic, nie zakłóciło jej wizyty. :Applejack: No idź już! Spędź miłe popołudnie z rodzinką! :Twilight Sparkle: Jesteście najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, jakie można sobie wymarzyć! Już idę, Cadance! :Pinkie Pie: Och! Dwie kochające się szwagierki razem! A ja słowo daję, że dopilnuję, żeby nic nie zepsuło im dnia! :Applejack: Co to takiego? :Rarity: Co by to nie było, padnij! :Pinkie Pie: To nie jest coś, przed czym miałabym padać! :Rainbow Dash: Co to jest?! :Discord: Oooh! Nie "co?" ale "kto?", moja droga. :Rainbow Dash: Ooo nie! To jest głos... :Discord: Och... :Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash i Rarity: Discorda! :Applejack: Na stado nietoperzy! Co ty tu robisz? I czemu, do jasnej stodoły, jesteś niebieski? :Rarity: Ten odcień to błękit gołębi, dokładniej mówiąc. :Rainbow Dash: Jakikolwiek masz tam kolor, to jest kolor kłopotów! :Discord: Ooo.. Rainbow Dash! Ja się zmieniłem! na pewno pamiętasz, że resocjalizowała mnie ta cudowna, mała Fluttershy. :Applejack: A co ci? Chory jesteś czy coś? :Discord: No oczywiście, że jestem chory! Ta niebieska skóra i kichanie! Czy macie jakieś miejsce, gdzie mógłbym zemdleć? :Rarity: Co? :Discord: A! Cudownie, dziękuję. Nie mogę przestać kichać i smarkać, słowem potrzebuję pomocy. :Rainbow Dash: Jak jesteś taki "chory", to dlaczego tu przyjechałeś?! Zamiast, no wiesz, zostać w łóżku i wyleczyć się z tej dziwnej choroby. :Discord: Ponieważ w tej chorobie jestem taki bezradny! Po prostu bezradny! Prawie że nie mogę podnieść łyżeczki! Przyjechałem specjalnie do jednego kucyka, który potrafi mnie zrozumieć i pomoże mi wrócić do zdrowia. Gdzie jest ta droga, słodka Fluttershy? Potrzebuję uwagi! Potrzebuję opieki! Potrzebuję... :Rainbow Dash: Potrzebujesz ochłonąć! Fluttershy wyjechała! :Discord: Ooo! Oczywiście, pojechała oglądać bryzusie. No tak, zapomniałem, że to było dzisiaj. :Applejack: Jak ty się dowiedziałeś o jej wyprawie? :Discord: Sama mi o tym napisała w swym ostatnim liście. :Pinkie Pie: Ty i Fluttershy korespondujecie ze sobą?! :Discord: Oczywiście, że tak! Przyjaźnimy się! To naprawdę straszna szkoda, że akurat jej nie ma, kiedy jej tak bardzo potrzebuję! No cóż, wiem, co muszę zrobić! :Rainbow Dash: Dobrze myślisz, leć do domu, nogi do miski, na pewno znajdziesz trochę sił, żeby ugotować sobie zupę czy coś. :Discord: O nie, nie, nie, nie. Dopóki ona nie wróci, wy, kucyki, możecie się mną zająć. Czyż nie tak postępują przyjaciele? Opiekują się sobą nawzajem? się Niech uzdrawianie się rozpocznie! :Rainbow Dash: Beze mnie! :Discord: Pięknie, czy w ten sposób się traktuje cierpiącego przyjaciela? :Pinkie Pie: Nic się nie martw, Discord! Otulę cię, poczytam bajki i opowiem wszystko o sobie! Urodziłam się we wtorek.. :Discord: się Dziękuję ci za pomoc, ale Rarity i Applejack już się zgłosiły jako moje osobiste pielęgniarki. :Applejack i Rarity: Pielęgniarki?! :Discord: Proszę, nie miej mi tego za złe, Pinkie Pie. :Pinkie Pie: Nie no, wiesz co?! To ja się naprawdę i na zawsze... Hej! Kto tak ciągle wyrzuca takie dobre baloniki? :Applejack: On na pewno coś knuje! I cokolwiek to jest, musimy zrobić wszystko, żeby Twilight i Księżniczka Cadance nie ucierpiały na tym. :Rarity: Masz rację, obiecałyśmy jej, że nic nie zakłóci ich spotkania. Och, co to za pech, że akurat ten gad Discord musiał się tu napatoczyć! :Discord: Czy przed chwilą rozmawiałyście o wizycie Księżniczki Cadance u Księżniczki Twilight? :Applejack: Może. :Discord: Fluttershy coś wspominała, że te dwie mają się dzisiaj spotkać. Zapewne bardzo się cieszą, przecież nie za często mają okazję, żeby się tak po prostu spotkać. Dziewczyny, nie wiem jak wy, ale ja się czasem zastanawiam, jak silna jest ich przyjaźń! Tyle czasu się nie widziały. Myślicie, że nadal się tak lubią? :Applejack: One bardzo się lubią! :Discord: A jeśli nie, ta rzadka okazja do wzmocnienia ich przyjaźni na pewno zbliży je do siebie. Chyba że... :Rarity: Nie waż mi się o tym myśleć! Nie wolno im przeszkadzać! :Discord: Przeszkadzać? Ależ ani mi się śni! Nie wtedy, kiedy mam przy sobie takie wspaniałe przyjaciółki, które zaproponowały, że się mną zaopiekują. Bez względu na ryzyko. Ta nieszczęsna grypa jest bardzo kicha zaraźliwa. :Applejack i Rarity: kichają :Discord: O nie! Zachorowałyście przeze mnie! Do kogóż mam się teraz zwrócić w chwili nagłej potrzeby? chichocze :Twilight Sparkle: Cały dzień na podziwianie dokonań Star Swirla Brodatego. Co może być lepszego? :Księżniczka Cadance: To będzie wspaniałe przeżycie! Czy to ta świeca, którą oświetlał sobie drogę, kiedy odkrywał jaskinię Maretanii? :Twilight Sparkle: Na to wygląda. :Księżniczka Cadance: Och, to nie do wiary, że mogę ją zobaczyć w rzeczywistości! :Twilight Sparkle i''' Księżniczka Cadance': Aaa! :'Discord': kicha :'Twilight Sparkle': Discord! Co ty sobie wyobrażasz!? :'Discord': Ooo! Drogie, drogie księżniczki! Przykro mi, ale jestem chory. Błękitna grypa. :'Księżniczka Cadance': Błękitna grypa? :'Discord': Obawiam się, że już nią zaraziłem biedne Applejack i Rarity! :'Księżniczka Cadance': Magiczna kula zdrowia. :'Twilight Sparkle': Przyda się bardzo. :'Discord': Zaiste, jak Twilight miałaby się mną opiekować, gdyby też była chora? Pozwolisz mi poleżeć u siebie w domu, dopóki się nie wyleczę, dobrze? :'Twilight Sparkle': W moim domu? Aa... To nie jest odpowiednia chwila, aczkolwiek myślę, że dobrze o tym wiesz. :'Discord': Przyjąć pod dach chorego biedaka, czyż nie tak by postąpiła Fluttershy? I czy pomaganie nie jest czymś, co robi się dla przyjaciół? Chyba że oczywiście nie uważasz się za moją przyjaciółkę. :'Twilight Sparkle': Nie, wcale nie o to mi chodziło. :'Discord': O, jakże miło mi to usłyszeć. Czy zatem udamy się wszyscy do ciebie? Nie chciałbym zarazić już nikogo więcej. :'Twilight Sparkle': Och, widzę, że nie mamy wyboru. :'Discord': Zanieście mnie! :'Księżniczka Cadance': To nie jest daleko. Jestem pewna, że dasz radę. :'Discord': jęczy :'Twilight Sparkle': Potrzebujesz czegoś jeszcze? :'Discord': Świadomość, że mam taką przyjaciółkę jak ty, która się mną opiekuje, sprawiła, że od razu poczułem się lepiej. Myślę, że jakoś sobie dam radę sam. Ooo! Zanim stąd wyjdziecie, mam taką małą, malusieńką prośbę. :'Twilight Sparkle': wzdycha :'Księżniczka Cadance': Spokojnie, nie przejmuj się. Zrobimy to, czego on chce i niedługo wrócimy na wystawę. Powiedz, czego ci potrzeba? :'Glass of Water' :'Discord': Ups, sorki. :'Twilight Sparkle': No nie, tego już za wiele! :'Księżniczka Cadance': A jak ty w ogóle złapałeś tę grypę? :'Discord': Zbyt rzadkie mycie kopyt i pazurów. :'Twilight Sparkle': Musi być jakiś sposób, żeby cię wyleczyć. Na pewno gdzieś jest zaklęcie albo remedium w moich księgach. :'Discord': Istnieje pewien sposób. :'Księżniczka Cadance': Eee… Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś o tym wcześniej? :'Discord': Jakoś mi umknęło. Na wzgórzu na najdalszym krańcu Equestrii rośnie wyjątkowy magiczny kwiat. Trzeba go zerwać o zachodzie słońca, kiedy będzie gubił płatki, a następnie zrobić z nich napar, który leczy błękitną grypę. :'Twilight Sparkle': Rozumiem, że miałeś jakiś ważny powód, dla którego nie poszedłeś po ten kwiat, kiedy poczułeś, że jesteś chory. :'Discord': Oo, nie mogłem podróżować tak daleko w moim stanie. Nawet gdybym się odważył, byłbym tak słaby, że pewnie nie mógłbym zerwać tego kwiatka. :'Twilight Sparkle': To dokąd konkretnie Cadance i ja mamy się udać? :'Discord': Otóż musicie iść na północ, skręcić w lewo. Wiecie co, będzie o wiele prościej, jeśli zaprowadzę was tam osobiście. :'Księżniczka Cadance': Ale sam mówiłeś, że nie jesteś w stanie podróżować. :'Discord': Nie jestem, dlatego musimy się przygotować! chichocze :'Twilight Sparkle': Dajesz sobie radę? :'Księżniczka Cadance': Szczerze mówiąc, trochę wyszłam z wprawy jeśli chodzi o latanie. :'Discord': Cóż, to masz dużo szczęścia, że jesteśmy z tobą. Kwiat rośnie na szczycie tego wzgórza. :'Twilight Sparkle': Strasznie cię za to przepraszam. Tak bardzo chciałam, żebyśmy spędziły trochę czasu w spokojnym otoczeniu. :'Księżniczka Cadance': Tak, wiem. Ja też bardzo na to liczyłam. :'Twilight Sparkle': Jesteśmy na szczycie. Ale gdzie jest ten kwiatek? O! Chodźmy, jeśli się pośpieszymy, to będziemy mieć czas dla siebie. :'Księżniczka Cadance': Dobra, jeszcze trochę! :'Twilight Sparkle': Och, zawieźmy Discorda i ten kwiat do domu, nasze kłopoty się skończyły! :'Księżniczka Cadance': Na lasy Equestrii! :'Księżniczka Cadance''' i Twilight Sparkle: Aaa! :Księżniczka Cadance: Twilight, ratuj! :Twilight Sparkle: Zabieraj te witki od mojej szwagierki, gamoniu! Aaa! :Księżniczka Cadance: Zostaw moją szwagierkę, łobuzie! :Twilight Sparkle: Dzięki. :Księżniczka Cadance: Jeszcze mi nie dziękuj! :Twilight Sparkle: Och! Co? Mało ci jeszcze? :Księżniczka Cadance: Mam nadzieję, że to wystarczy! :Twilight Sparkle: Wszystko w porządku? :Księżniczka Cadance: Tak, jest bardziej niż w porządku. :Twilight Sparkle: To zawieźmy Discorda do Ponyville, zróbmy ten napar i wykorzystajmy resztę tego dnia, żeby pobyć razem! :Discord: Na moje piękne szpony! Pokonała tyle wielkich niebezpieczeństw! I to specjalnie dla mnie! To wszystko było dla mnie! Dla mnie, dla mnie! :Twilight Sparkle: NIE JESTEŚ CHORY?! :Discord: Udawałem, ale miałem bardzo istotny powód. :Twilight Sparkle: No wytłumacz się. :Discord: Otóż siedziałem na moim drzewie zadumy. To tu wpadają mi do głowy najgłębsze myśli. Siedziałem zatem i pomyślałem sobie tak: "Discord, twoja kumpela Twilight mówi, że się z tobą przyjaźni, ale nigdy nie napisze i nigdy nie wpadnie z wizytą." :Twilight Sparkle: Nawet nie wiem, gdzie ty mie... :Discord: "Odkąd została księżniczką pewnie uważa, że jest zbyt wielka dla ciebie" :Twilight Sparkle: Ja się nigdy nie uważałam za kogoś wie... :Discord: Nie wiedziałem, jak mam się tego dowiedzieć, czy nadal jestem w gronie przyjaciół jednego z najważniejszych kucyków w kraju. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie jestem naj... :Discord: Chciałem sprawdzić, czy powędrujesz na kraniec Equestrii – dla mnie, rzecz jasna. I zrobiłaś to, naprawdę! Wielkie gratulacje, Twilight, właśnie zdałaś mój sprawdzian przyjaźni! Co tak na mnie patrzysz? Uwielbiasz zdawać testy! Chyba nie masz mi za złe tego, że zepsułem ci wizytę twojej szwagierki, Księżniczki Cadance, prawda – w związku z czym zabrakło wam czasu, abyście mogły celebrować waszą przyjaźń. :Księżniczka Cadance: Ty wcale nie zepsułeś mojej wizyty. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie zepsuł? :Discord: Nie zepsułem? :Księżniczka Cadance: Spędzenie dnia na wystawie Star Swirla Brodatego byłoby bardziej relaksujące, ale, szczerze mówiąc, relaks nie jest czymś, czego mi brakuje. :Twilight Sparkle: Naprawdę? :Księżniczka Cadance: Nie zrozum mnie źle, życie w Kryształowym Królestwie jest wspaniałe, ale stało się jakby trochę przewidywalne. Przyda mi się trochę emocji od czasu do czasu. Pokonanie dzisiaj tylu wyzwań było dokładnie tym, czego potrzebowałam. Nasze wspólne przeżycia sprawiły, że doceniłam, jakie to szczęście mieć szwagierkę, która jest moją przyjaciółką. Chociaż nie widujemy się zbyt często, to wiem, że zawsze mogę na ciebie liczyć w potrzebie. Tak jak ty mogłeś liczyć na nią, Discord. :Discord: ironicznie Taa... Ona jest naprawdę kochana. Mamy takie szczęście, że jest obok nas. Co do stu gromów!? :Twilight Sparkle: To dość oczywiste, że wizyta Cadance nie przebiegła tak całkiem zgodnie z moim planem, ale dzięki temu zrozumiałam, że jeśli masz przy sobie przyjaciela, to nawet bardzo chaotyczny dzień może zamienić się w ciekawą przygodę. Czy zgadzasz się ze mną, Discord? :Discord: Tak, Twilight. :Applejack: Nie będę mówiła: "masz to, na co zasługujesz". :Rarity: Za to ja wygarnę mu to prosto w kieł. Masz to, na co zasługujesz! :Fluttershy: No dobrze, dobrze, on już dostał nauczkę. Prawda, że tak, mój mały pacjencie? :Discord: Tak się cieszę, że wróciłaś ze swojej wyprawy, Fluttershy. Twoja obecność sprawia, że czuję się o wiele lepiej. Tak się zastanawiałem, czy mogę was poprosić o jeszcze tylko jedną rzecz? :Twilight Sparkle: NIE! :Discord: No co? Chodzi naprawdę o drobiazg. O jedną małą wody szklaneczkę. :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Three's A Crowd Kategoria:Transkrypty 4 sezonu